<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jhost by Katie_Smith24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970408">Jhost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Katie_Smith24'>Katie_Smith24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I can’t tag, Jhost - Freeform, Other, bruh idk, ghost - Freeform, it isn’t sad tho, joe fucking dies, kinda rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Smith24/pseuds/Katie_Smith24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruh Joe died and came back as a ghost I think haha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jhost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe didn’t expect his death; he wasn’t even thirty yet! But when he opened his eyes to see a white environment expanding in all directions forever, the ground seeming to be a white marble texture and the sky light as snow, he wasn’t surprised. It was to be expected when he had just jumped in front of a moving car. </p>
<p>Okay, that sounds bad. Joe didn’t kill himself, promise! </p>
<p>The evening he died was a normal Friday night, and he had left the house he shared with his roommate, Cleo, to get pain meds for her cramps. After leaving the store, the sun had begun to go down quickly, so he started to hurry. </p>
<p>It was when he was crossing the parking lot that he noticed the young man on the ground, passed out. He knew better than to approach, just in case it was a trap, but he still pulled out his phone to call 911. </p>
<p>He heard the truck before he saw it. It was speeding through the lot and clearly not noticing that it was headed straight for the unconscious man. Joe knew it was dumb, but he couldn’t help but head for the man, not wanting anyone to get hurt.</p>
<p>But the car drove right over the unconscious man and hit Joe head-on, and everything went dark. </p>
<p>So, yeah, there’s a good reason Joe wasn’t surprised. </p>
<p>The white room, however, did confuse him. Was this the afterlife? If so, it’s a lame one. With nothing better to do but explore, Joe began to walk across the expanse. It was long, and it was boring, but there wasn’t anything else to do.</p>
<p>It felt like a lifetime before he saw something in the distance, and another to get there. The objects were two wooden doors, just standing there. One held a sign tacked on labeled “Up,” and the other “Down.” </p>
<p>Before he could even begin to chose which to open, the door labeled “Down” opened for him. Well, fewer decisions to make, he supposed.</p>
<p>Walking through the entrance, his vision went back.</p>
<p>When he gained consciousness again, he realized he was in his room with the lights off, only the full moon shedding light through a window. </p>
<p>As Joe crept closer to the door, he realized he was floating. Oh god, he was transparent. </p>
<p>So, it was clear he was dead. But what now?</p>
<p>Voices drifted in from the other room. Joe reached the door and went to touch the handle, but went right through. Odd. He floated through the door and down the hallway, peeking into the living room.</p>
<p>It was only lit up with candles, and the furniture was rearranged. There were Halloween decorations hung. A calendar on the wall showed it was almost a year past his death. Cleo and his other friends sat on the couches, laughing and deciding on a game to play.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Cleo finally said, pointing at the Oujia Board on top of Cards Against Humanity, “let’s do this one.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Wels interrupted jokingly, “Isn’t that, like, really bad? We could summon a demon!”</p>
<p>The others just laughed, and they set up the board, putting their hands on the slider.</p>
<p>Joe floated over to join them, but it seemed they couldn’t see him. He placed his hands over the slider as well.</p>
<p>Grian started. “Is anyone or thing here with us?”</p>
<p>Joe moved the slider to yes.</p>
<p>The group looked at each other, clearly thinking someone was playing a prank. </p>
<p>“Are you peaceful?”</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>“Can we get your name?”</p>
<p>J-O-E</p>
<p>Cleo seemed upset. “Guys, seriously? It wasn’t even a year ago, you don’t have to be so disrespectful. It’s still,” she paused, hurt, “it’s still fresh.”</p>
<p>The others in the group all began to speak, claiming they weren’t behind it.</p>
<p>Cleo rolled her eyes, taking her hands off the board, and the others did the same.</p>
<p>“This was stupid. Wanna play Cards Against Humanity?”</p>
<p>She paused as Joe moved the slider again, to no this time. There was no one with their hands against it.</p>
<p>“Joe?” Xisuma whispered, the group on edge. </p>
<p>Joe slid it over to yes.</p>
<p>The group seemed to freak out. They looked at each other, then the board, then each other again.</p>
<p>Joe began to move the slider again.</p>
<p>I-M. B-A-C-K. P-R-O-B-A-B-L-Y. N-O-T. F-O-R. L-O-N-G.</p>
<p>The group fell silent as they watched it glide by itself, memorized. </p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Joe felt the power to move the slider leave him. Well, it was fun while it lasted. </p>
<p>Mumbo ran to answer the door, breaking the trance and causing the others to begin to talk quickly and loudly, freaking the fuck out. Mumbo returned and said it was just a trick-or-treater.</p>
<p>The group tried, again and again, to do the Oujia Board, to contact Joe, but he wasn’t able to connect to them again. He just floated and watched as they eventually gave up and watched a movie. </p>
<p>While they continued to be on guard throughout the night, nothing more happened, and Halloween passed. </p>
<p>Joe continued to watch over the house, even when Cleo began to pack her bags to move in with Jevin and Beef, as their last roommate moved. He knew he’d want to go with her, but for some odd reason, he couldn’t leave the house. </p>
<p>Cleo moved out, and someone new moved in. His name was Wilbur, and he was apparently Grain’s cousin or half-brother or something. And, apparently, he could talk to ghosts.</p>
<p>Joe had been extremely surprised when Wilbur had paused to look at him while making breakfast on his first day living there. He thought he was just imagining it, but Wilbur continued to glance over at him while making pancakes.</p>
<p>“Um, hello,” he reluctantly said as he sat down to eat, “I’m Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. Uh, I didn’t know that this place was haunted.”</p>
<p>Joe stared for a moment before floating over to a seat and ‘sitting down’ in it. </p>
<p>“Hello, Wilbur.” It seemed he could only whisper in this form.</p>
<p>The two talked for about a minute, just making small talk like they were roommates, not a man and a random ghost sitting at a dinner table. Eventually, Joe asked Willbur to call Grian and tell him to visit sometime with the other Hermits. It would be a good way for Wilbur to break the house in with a party and also to tell them about Joe.</p>
<p>That night, Wilbur asked the Hermits to visit for a party. This was a bit odd, as he didn’t know them very well, but they just figured it was because they helped him find the house, and some used to live there.</p>
<p>“Okay, so there was another reason I brought you guys here,” Wilbur stated as they all sat in the basement. </p>
<p>The Hermits looked at him and quieted down to listen. It seemed they were waiting for this. </p>
<p>Wilbur decided to rip the bandaid off, admitting, “I’m actually a medium, and this place is haunted.”</p>
<p>The Hermits just stared for another moment before Xisuma asked what they were all thinking.</p>
<p>“By whom?”</p>
<p>“Who the fuck do you think?” Wilbur responded.</p>
<p>A tense silence fell again, everyone staring at each other.</p>
<p>Wilbur spoke again.</p>
<p>“We can have a séance if you want. Most of the time in movies there’s candles and shit, but all we really have to do is hold hands.”</p>
<p>Without even saying a word, they put their hands up and moved closer into a circle.</p>
<p>Nothing seemingly happened, though, until Joe spoke from the corner, scaring most of the group.</p>
<p>“Howdy, y’all.”</p>
<p>End.</p>
<p>Yes, I rushed this ending lol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>